Meg and Cas are Rivals
by solangewrites
Summary: WIP. A high school human AU featuring your favorite demon/angel duo- as hormonal teenagers in Chicago. Meg hates Castiel from the moment he steps into her classroom. She immediately declares them rivals, and promises to never give in to the lure of his truly fantastic hair. Or his eyes. Or his beautiful way of talking. Or- oh, you get the idea.
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp, lovely fall day. Leaves were falling gracefully to the ground, and the wind is gently blowing, sending a breeze through the dying grass outside the window. But Meg didn't give two shits about the weather. She was too busy glaring at the new kid sitting in front of her.

How dare he march in here, into her classroom, answer all the questions-correctly, no less- and act like it wasn't a big deal. The nerve. She had half a mind to snap his pretty little neck. Didn't everyone in this school know this was _her_ department? She was the smart one, the future president. Not some smarmy little bastard with bright blue eyes and bedhead.

Not that she had noticed his eyes. Or his hair. Okay, fine, she had, and he was very, very pretty, with bright blue eyes, a hopeful smile, and ridiculous sex hair. But he wasn't her type. No, her exes were assholes like Luci, or Crowley. Inner city schools didn't offer much in the way of power and prestige, but she'd take what she could get. And then this utter _dick_ just shows up? It's senior year. No one transfers senior year.

Never mind that. Meg was gonna take this guy down,

"Miss Masters? Are you listening to me Margaret?"

"Um, what?" Meg snapped into the present and looked up into the eyes of her teacher, Mr. Michaels. He was the History teacher, and had a reputation for not taking crap from any students. Now she looked lazy to him. And it was all because of the new kid- _Castiel Novak_.

"Miss Masters, I was asking if you could tell us about the economic impact that socialism has had on capitalist countries." There was no question in his voice, so Meg launched into her spiel. Thankfully, this was relatively easy stuff to her.

* * *

"So," she concluded, "From that incident, we can clearly tell that Capitalism is a highly superior form of economy to any other. You can't just trust the government to run things properly. That's how a country goes to shit."

Mr. Michaels sighed. "Very nice Meg. Anyone else want to contend that?"

Meg sat back in her seat. No one ever contested her. She was the queen. Even the new kids could tell. Her father was Azazel Masters, the fucking king of the banks. The only reason she was even in a public school was because he wanted her to stay tough. Meg's eyelids fluttered shut, and she put her hands behind her head.

"You there Mr. Novak? You have something against Miss Masters' statement?"

Meg's eyes shot open and immediately darted over to where the smiley little shit was sitting, with his hand eagerly raised in the air.

"Yes, sir. You see, there are actually quite a few problems with the basic format of capitalism. I feel like Miss Masters mostly ignored them in her monologue. Would you mind if I shared them with the class?" Meg groaned, but the rest of the class, _those traitors_ , made no objections.

"Well, first of all..." Castiel began. Meg rested her head on her hand. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

"Hey! New kid!" Meg yelled out at Castiel's back as he walked down the hallways at the end of the day. He turned around with a look of utter suprise.

"My apologies, were you talking to me?" Meg rolled her eyes violently.

"Of course I fucking was, who else is here?" Cas looked around and noticed, probably for the first time, that there was no one else in the hallway. Meg had planned it that way, of course.

He looked at her and frowned a little. "I don't believe you should use that sort of language. It's generally regarded as rude, at least where I'm from."

Meg snorted and sidled up towards him, making him back up a little towards the wall.

"And where are you from, Clarence?" He blinked at the name. She didn't know where that came from, it just seemed fitting, given his whole 'Holier-Than-Thou' aura.

"P-Pontiac. Pontiac Illinois." She leaned in a little closer and he licked his lips nervously.

"And do you know where we are now, sugarpants?" Meg nearly whispered in a sickly sweet tone.

"Chicago, if I'm not mistaken." Castiel's eyes darted around.

"Bingo! And around these parts, ya know who's Queen?" He gulped.

"I wasn't aware there was a designated ruler of this school."

"I'm the fucking Queen." She hissed, sticking her face up next to his.

"Um." Cas mumbled. Their extremely close proximity wasn't very comfortable for him, apparently.

"And because I'm the fucking queen, everyone does as I say, and they don't get in my fucking way. That goes for you too, sweetie. I don't appreciate that little show you put on in History class. It better not happen again." She poked a finger into his chest and turned to walk away.

"I don't believe that I will be at all deterred in my scholastic behaviors, but thank you anyway." Castiel said to her retreating back.

Meg growled to herself. She was going to gut the smarmy dick.

But first she had homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel didn't understand female humans. He had been perfectly polite. Or at least made a thoroughly genuine attempt. It was a tad difficult, as this wasn't quite the sort of school he was used to. Okay, that was an understatement.

Cas had never gone to public school before, let alone one situated in the scariest part of Chicago. His childhood had been a sheltered one, spent in Catholic schools, little league games, and neighborhood potlucks. His days had been full, familial, and filling. And he had liked it. If his father could have just stayed... But no matter.

His father had left, and his mother was not the type of woman to spend her divorce sitting around moping. No, she had taken a job as CEO at a some home security systems company. In Chicago. So that's where Cas and his little sister Anna were. They were the only two children left that were under 18, and therefore subject to their mothers rule.

Anna had probably gotten along better than he had, Cas decided. She was always much better at the whole "socializing" thing. In his previous schools, study had been the main focus, and so his dedication to learning had been applauded. It was not met with the same level of enthusiasm here.

Although, he supposed, Meg had seemed very enthusiastic about intimidating him. And capitalism. She was a lot like his mother. Well, if his mother was tiny, had great blondish hair with pink ends, and really knew how to smirk.

Cas had to admit that, though she might have been overly aggressive, she was a very attractive young woman. Oddly enough, he didn't think he'd ever had that thought about a girl for... well, ever. Hm. His body certainly liked her. His mind began to think back on how close she had come to him, how her body had pressed up against his, her perfect little lips spitting venom...

"Castiel! You done?" Cas started from his seat outside the school to see Anna, his pretty little sister tapping her toe and looking at him with a bemused expression on her face.

"Um. Yes, Anna, I am finished for the day. Let's head home."

* * *

"I'm back!" Meg shouted into her dark apartment. She knew her dad didn't particularly care if she was back, but she always figured it was a good idea to give him some warning. She didn't want to walk in on anything she'd have to lie about to the police.

Meg strode through the spacious living space, grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen as she made her way to her room. She threw her over weighted bag on the already messy floor of her bedroom with a sigh. God, this had been a long day.

Meg slumped onto her bed and yanked her laptop over to rest on her stomach. She yawned as she opened up Facebook. She hadn't checked it for a couple days now, and she wanted to make sure she didn't have any pressing friend requests.

Nope, she only had one- shit. Meg clicked on the notification.

"Fucker." She breathed. "Castiel Novak. Sent me a friend request."

Upon further inspection she saw that it was from several days ago. So before he came to school. And, he had evidently added several other classmates. Meg pored through his pictures. He had quite the family.

5 siblings? Yuck. Meg shuddered.

She contemplated his profile picture. Him, standing in front of a small white church with his arm wrapped around a skinny ginger girl-Anna, his little sister-, and a smiling baby in his arms. One of his brothers, probably. His smile took up most of his face, and his blue eyes shone.

Meg bit her lip. They were classmates. She should probably try to be friendly to him, even if he was a know-it-all pain in the ass.

She hit accept.


	3. Chapter 3

"Meg! Get up!" Meg groaned and rolled over, shoving her head underneath a pillow to drown out Ruby's shriek.

"Shut up." Meg's cousin let out an indignant huff and yanked at Meg's leg.

"Come onnnnn. You have to drive me today. Uncle Az said." Meg stuck her head out from her blanket nest and shot a bleary glare at the short, tan girl.

"I wish Az was an only child. Cousins are such a pain in the ass." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You think I want to hang out with you? You're a cranky, bedheaded senior who somehow gets all the boys. Little sophomores like me are stuck in your shadow." Meg cackled as she pulled herself to her feet and ran a hairbrush through her messy locks.

"You got that right sugar." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You're such a bitch." She commented fondly as Meg changed the previous day's shirt for a fresh, nearly identical one.

"Aw, you too sweetie." Ruby chucked a hairbrush at Meg, who deftly dodged it as she shimmied into a pair of black jeans.

"I hate you!" Ruby growled. Meg giggled and swiped on a coat of mascara.

"Nah, you're just jealous of how hot I am."

"I'm hot too!" Ruby protested

"Pfft. You're okay. Maybe."

"At least I have friends." Meg wrinkled her nose.

"I wouldn't exactly call Lilith and Kai 'friends'. They've stated on multiple occasions that they only want to stick with you becuase you scare the shit out of them."

"Okay. Then they're minions. That's more than you've got."

"I may not have minions, but you know what else I don't have?" Ruby leaned in.

"What?"

"My virginity." Meg whispered. "Unlike some people." She ducked just in time to avoid being smacked with a text book Ruby grabbed from the floor.

"Bitch!"

"Got it in one!" Meg chirped. "Come on, let's not be late." She strode out her door, a red-faced Ruby on her heels.

Constant displays of animosity were the way the Masters girls showed affection for each other. Despite their seemingly harsh words, Meg would probably go to hell for the annoying, smart, bothersome, pretty, sassy girl. Probably. No guarantees, though.

* * *

"Anna, it's time to depart for school." Castiel knocked gently on his sister's door.

"Just a minute." She responded. True to her word, in precisely 57 seconds Anna opened the door, her hair neatly brushed underneath a headband that exactly matched her dark blue sweater. Her khakis were... well, khakis, and her bookbag was plain and full. She smiled at him.

"Good morning."

"And a good morning to you as well."

After they collected their bagged lunches and inserted them into their bags, the two quietly got into Castiel's plain silver sedan and drove off to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg leaned idly against her locker door, lazily stuffing fruit loops into her mouth as she scrolled through her Instagram. Ugh, so many dog filter pics. Yuck. Her personal preference, when she _had_ to use a filter, was the vampire one. Or the one that gave her those badass black eyes.

A giggle she recognized as Ruby's made her look up from her scrolling. Ruby didn't laugh. Not unless she really, really, wanted something. Or someone. Shit. Her eyes locked on the girl posing carefully against the wall. Sure enough, there was a tall, handsome guy right next to her.

This was one was _really_ cute though. What was he? 6'3"? His face was cute, his smile perfect- his hair was a bit long though. Oh fuck. That was a Winchester. _Sam Winchester_. To Meg's horror, she saw Ruby typing something into his phone and handing it back to him with a wink.

"Aw hell no." Meg shoved her phone in her pocket. She strode over to the couple and rested casually against the wall.

"Hey kids. What's up." Ruby' stiffened and the giant practically jumped away from her. As if she was some sort of demon. Asshole.

"Oh, um, hi Meg. I was just talking to Sammy here." Ruby smiled awkwardly. Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well, um. It was nice to talking to you Ruby, but I, uh, I gotta run!" He shuffled off quickly, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

"Sammy?" Meg turned to face her cousin with an incredulous look on her face. "What the actual fuck Ruby?"

If Ruby were capable of blushing, she'd probably be a bright red. However, she was one of the Masters' line and they never, ever, showed weakness. Especially not through red cheeks.

"I can screw with whoever I want." Ruby tossed her hair. Meg sighed.

"This is a stupid ass idea you're having...but... if Dean tried to give you any shit, just come to me. I fucked him once, and I got plenty of dirt."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Whore." She commented affectionately, patting Meg's shoulder.

"Slut." Meg replied. "Now get to class."

* * *

Meg slid into her seat at the front of the class and groaned. She may have been the smartest bitch in school, but AP Physics was certainly not one of her preferred areas in which to kick ass. Too much shit to memorize.

"Hello Meg." A voice piped up from next to her. Meg glanced over. It was Hael, a sunny little character who was apparently a science whiz. Not so much to challenge Meg, but enough to be bumped up a grade in this particular subject.

"Hiya." Meg nodded at her. Hael wasn't her type, but she seemed tolerable, if a bit on the sweet side.

"Are you going to the non-denominational winter ball?" Hael queried with a smile.

"Nah. I don't dance."

"Oh." Hael was quiet for a moment.

"How did you find the homework last night? I thought the ideas in chapter seven were-"

"Homework?" Meg asked quizzically. "I haven't done homework for the past 2 years." Hael's bright blue eyes widened.

"How on earth-" she started.

"Isn't homework generally considered to be a key component of a proper education?" Another voice came from behind Meg, who gritted her teeth. She turned to Castiel with a look of contempt.

"Listen here, feathers, this is a private conversation between me and Miss Sunshine here. Funnily enough, it does not concern you, so you can take your brooding blue eyes and tightly toned ass and just get the hell away." Meg spat.

Castiel blinked. Meg- Miss Masters had obviously not become any more amicable overnight.

"Um, Meg?" Hael stuttered.

"Yep?" Meg smiled at the girl.

"Castiel is my cousin." Meg's face fell.

"Dammit."


	5. Chapter 5

"I've told you like 25 times Ruby, I'm not going to the fucking ball." Meg crossed her arms and glared at her cousin.

"Meggggggg." The younger girl whined. "Come on. I'll get Uncle Az to finally cave on buying you that car you want." Meg raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm..."

"Range Rover?" Ruby adjusted her backpack. Meg slowly nodded.

"Surround sound? Leather seats? Imagine pulling up to school in that." Ruby coaxed. Meg frowned.

"Okay fine, but only because I want that car."

"Ooh, this is gonna be so fun!" Ruby squealed, pulling out her phone.

"Uncle Az? I've got her." Meg heard a muffled squeal from the phone and groaned.

"Calm down. It's just a dance." But even as she said that, she knew she would regret this, bomb-ass car or not.

* * *

"Alright class, pencils down." Meg dropped her black pen to her desk with a sigh. That had been one hell of a quiz.

Hael, the designated teacher's pet, came around to collect all the papers.

"Hello Meg!" She chirped. Meg rested her head on the back of her seat.

"'Sup."

"I hope you did well on the test! I know Castiel did a lot of studying for it." Meg straightened up and laughed.

"Aw, good for him." She smiled as the other girl walked away.

"Why'd you say that?" Some ginger girl-Meg thought her name might be Tessa?- questioned. Pretty much everyone knew the animosity that existed between Meg and Cas.

"Oh please." Meg yawned. "There's no way featherbrains could beat me."

Meg was wrong. When the teacher graded the papers he was quite surprised. Margaret Masters and Castiel Novak both received perfect scores.

He shrugged, and decided they were probably studying together.

That was not the case.

* * *

"How dare he?" Meg fumed, staring at the class ranking list.

She'd had retained her spot at the top of the list for the past 3 fucking years. And then this... this inbred motherfucking asshat comes and _ties_. With _her_.

"Meg, calm down. It's no big deal. You're still at the top." Ruby placed a hand on Meg's arm.

"You want me to... _calm down_?" Meg hissed, eyes sparking.

"Yes." Ruby tossed her hair. "You can't murder him. Not here." Meg growled.

"Fucking watch me." She strode over to where the offending male was calmly organizing a stack of books in his tidy locker.

"Hey! Novak!" She barked.

"Oh. Hello Miss Meg. You look very nice today." He smiled politely.

Cas had determined, after quite an educational chat with Dean, that Meg's problem was that she simply didn't have good 'people skills'. Or, as Dean had said, she was a 'crazy ass bitch'.

"Cut the Minotaur shit Novak. What the fuck is your problem?" She shoved at his arm, making him stumble. It was a good thing she was so much smaller than him, or he probably would be splayed on the floor.

"I don't perceive one, although I'm sure your attitude could use a bit of work." She scowled.

"It's not my fucking attitude. It's the fact that you are screwing up my goddamn school."

Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Your school? I had been informed that this was a public place of education, open to all."

"Well surprise sugarpants. This ain't a democracy here, and I don't appreciate raising above your level."

"My... level?" He raised an eyebrow. "You really like to stick with this Capitalism thing, don't you. You're very concerned with classes."

Meg pushed him against the wall.

"Look, I get that you're a new kid here, so I'm gonna give you one more chance."

Her face was right below his, and he could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips. He shuddered. She was far too close for this to be proper.

"And then what?" He managed to whisper.

"And then I cut your fingers off and make you eat them. So stop fucking around, 'kay?" She batted her eyelashes at him sweetly before placing a little kiss on his cheek.

Cas froze.

"See you tomorrow!" Meg called behind her as she swaggered away.

He just stared.


	6. Chapter 6

"Meg, please." Ruby gripped the edge of Meg's black jacket with a pleading expression. The two sat in Ruby's favorite Fro-Yo shop, Ruby with some healthy fruit shit and Meg with a full on banana split.

"Stop holding me back from my full potential." Meg shoved at the skinnier girl.

"Seriously Meg, you can't just go over and tell Dean off."

"Why not?" Meg smirked. "He's _asking_ for it, working at a yogurt shop of all places. It's beautiful. Mr. I'm-So-Manly-I-Objectify-Women-Drink-A-Shit-Ton-Of-Beer-And-Only-Listen-To-Music-From-Before-I-Was-Born. Working at the place white girls go to take cute Instagram pictures."

"What?" Ruby wrinkled her nose. Meg ignored her and strode over to the counter, sitting on it saucily.

"Bitch." He grunted, glaring at her. She giggled.

"I'm flattered, really. What's a tough guy like you doing at a place like this?" She tapped his nose.

"Making money. Some people gotta do that for themselves."

"Oooh, are you referring to the fact that my father cares somewhat about me, and therefore gives me money, as opposed to your daddy issue shit?" She laughed again, a bit more screechily. Dean winced.

"Fuck off." He wiped the counter viciously and Meg smirked.

"Did I hit a cord? Don't worry, the rest of the school doesn't know about the way he hurts you. Just me." Meg looked him in the eyes seriously. "I'm not dicking around. I know."

"Why?" Dean questioned, pausing in his mechanical movements.

"Why haven't I used this to destroy you?" He nodded and she continued. "Leverage. If your baby brother harms a single hair on my cousin's head, I will fucking tear you and Sam apart. She somehow cares about him, and I don't want you to fuck this up. Got it?"

Dean stared at her, a calculating expression in his green eyes.

"Damn, you really do care." He whispered, somewhat suprised.

"Don't overthink this, sugar pants." She hopped off the counter. "Tell Castiel I hope his dick doesn't fall off with its utter lack of use." Meg blew a final kiss to him and sauntered back to Ruby.

"Ready to go?"

* * *

"Do you think Meg is pretty?" Hael asked Castiel suddenly one day.

"Yes." He mumbled, in the midst of reciting a particularly complicated calculus theorem to himself. Her resounding squeal broke him out of his reverie.

"Oh my goodness, I totally knew it!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. "I'm telling everyone."

"What is it, Hael?" He growled. He wasn't aware what he had said the provoked such a response.

"You think Meg's beautiful and you're totally in love!" The girl chirped in response, fingers flying over her phone.

"What?" He flushed. "I am not aware of saying that."

"Well, you said she's pretty, but that's basically the same thing."

"Just because I commented on her apparent physical charms does not mean-"

"Oh my gosh!" Hael shrieked. "This is so cute. I totally ship you two. What would the name be for that? Caseg? Ceg? Mas? Megs? Megstiel? Oh, that's definitely it. Megstiel."

Castiel buried his face in his hands. All he wanted was good grades. And he got this. God works in mysterious ways, he reminded himself.


End file.
